I see the light
by love345
Summary: Love can be a Complicated emotion, Especially for a young couple who's family are In a feud, But on one Glowing night, It is then they Begin to see the light.


**Ok, I'm a huge fan of this film and there's a certain scene that iv'e always enjoyed throughout the whole film. So please Let me know what you guys think, I am dedicating this one chapter to my dear Nana who recently passed away, I love you nana, Rest in peace xxxx Also to my friends who have been giving me so much comfort, Mickey, Jazzy and Breezy. You guys have been great to me and I thank you, Even though they don't know u, I told my parents about the sympathy you've been giving and they thank you too and think your very sweet. So thanks xxxxx**

**Anyway, Sit back and read ;)**

***I see the light* (Gnomeo and Juliet+Tangled)**

**Juliet** **pov: **Iv'e had a caged life, My father kept under a lock and key since my mother died, And In my garden, I'm seen as a fragile princess which I hate so much It makes me want to punch! But...I couldn't do anything fun. NO! I had to be stuck on my pedestal holding up a stupid rose like a delicate six year old. Of course, Not everyone thought I was like this, My best friend Nannette always knew what I was like and that's why she was my Best friend, she may be crazy from time to time but at the end of the day, I love that about her, She was always there for me when I needed her and she always saw the different side to me. Also there was someone else, someone so special in my life, someone who didn't judge me by my appearance, someone who was just...perfect. And that someone was Gnomeo. The guy who I called my love, he was from the garden next door and who my garden hated and they hated us right back, but that didn't stop us, we still met up and were very fond of one another, but something was stopping me on admitting my feelings towards him, which bugged me because I just want to tell him how much I loved him and how I want him to hold me in my arms and kiss me. But my head told me to forget him and leave him and my heart is saying don't let go! I intend to hold on to the end because I'm hopelessly devoted to him. Today was a special day for me, today is my 21st birthday and the garden was getting ready for the party for me, we have this tradition where we gat a whole bunch of lanterns and released them into the sky as a celebration of my birth. I was watching everyone preparing for my party by putting up ribbons and balloons, placing the cake and presents and getting ready themselves while I was sitting on my pedestal day dreaming about a certain someone. As I was lost in my thoughts, A crazy jumping frog bounced up behind me giving me a fright.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' she squealed

'Thanks Nanette but please wear a bell or something to let me know your close by' I said annoyed

'Then my appearance wouldn't be a surprise' she laughed

'That's the idea' I huffed

'Hey what's wrong? It's your birthday, cheer up honey'

'How can I cheer up when not everyone is going to be here for the party'

'what are you talking about? of course everyone will be here'

'Not...Everyone' I sighed, she looked at me and realised who i was talking about

'You mean Gnomeo?' she asked as I nodded 'Jules, I know it'll be tough but you've known the guy for two weeks! Why are so attached to him?!'

'Because I love him' I sighed

'Well...that's a reason i suppose'

'I wish he was here'

'If he was, He'd be sleeping with the fishes' She giggled as i did

'That's true'

'Anyway, Your going to love tonight, Everything is all about you'

'I can't wait'

'I Even hear Paris has written a song for you' she squealed

'Oh really?' I Groaned

'Oh don't be like that! He has a gift' she sighed

'Yeah. A gift to make us all turn deaf' I laughed as she nudged me

...

That night at the party I was having a nice time, everyone was giving gifts and complimenting me on how much I've grown. As much as i was enjoying i really wished Gnomeo was here to celebrate with me. I could see some blues peaking through the fence to have a look at the party but I didn't see him. Just then my dad came up to me.

'Happy Birthday my dear' He smiled holding a round red shaped box

'Awww dad you shouldn't have' I smiled and opened it up as i revealed a beautiful ruby necklace with diamonds around each ruby, I Smiled so much knowing who this necklace belonged to.

'This was mum's' I cried

'And her mother's, and her mother before her' He smiled as he put the necklace around my neck

'Thank you' I smiled

'It suits you' I jumped into his arms for a hug as he gladly accepted

'Dad can I ask you something?'

'Of course'

'Can i go to the Laurence garden?' I asked sweetly

'NO! And what on earth for?!' He asked, My dad...soooo overprotective!

'I just want to go and see the lights in the sky from a higher view'

'Juliet you know the rules, no wandering out of the garden'

'But I'm old enough now, I'm just gonna see the lights and then I'll come straight back I promise' I begged as he still looked uneasy

'I don't know'

'Please, do this for me, as a birthday present'

'*sigh* all right, just this once' He smiled as i hugged him tight

'Oh thank you thank you thank you daddy!' I smiled and kissed his cheek and headed over to the Laurence garden.

...

It was so peaceful to be here, No noise, No Gnomes, Just me, I waited for the lights to appear in the sky. I looked down at my necklace and held it close and looked up into the sky, Knowing that my mother was up there watching and smiling over me. Then i wished she was here, sitting next to me on this night. Well, her and someone else, If only Gnomeo knew I was here he could watch the lights with me. I'd give anything just to get the confidence to tell him how I feel about him and hope he feels the same way about me. Well, that's when i saw a bright shooting star in the sky, I closed my eyes and made a wish, I opened my eyes and who do I see standing right in front of me?

'GNOMEO!' I squealed and Jumped into his arms as he spun me around

'Happy Birthday' He smiled

'Your sweet'

'Of course I am' He gloated

'OH! Come on I don't want to miss these' I grabbed his arm as we climbed on top of the greenhouse and sat on the roof. I was so exited!

'Uhhhhh...Exactly what are we waiting for?' He asked

'Every year on my birthday, my garden would light beautiful lanterns into the sky to celebrate my birth, My mum started it the day i was born, she lit the first lantern to go into the sky' I explained and then frowned

'You ok?'

'I just...wish she was here' I cried as he held me in his arms, It felt nice for him to be here

'You've got me here, and your mum is always going to be watching you from up there' He smiled, I looked into his deep blue eyes and I tried telling him the words I wanted to say but...I just couldn't.

'Gnomeo...I...I...' I tried

'Yes?'

'I...I...Can't wait for the lights to appear' I felt so stupid. Why couldn't I just tell him!? But my thoughts suddenly changed when I saw my garden light up, And i saw that my garden had Lighten up the lanterns and released them into the sky. I was so star struck by all the colours and shapes as I just gazed at them, Gnomeo looked impressed too. Out of everything in my life, These Lanterns keep me going, There like an inspiration to me. A chance of changing my life, My lucky charms, My hope.

_Juliet: All those days watching from the windows_  
_All those years outside looking in_  
_All that time never even knowing_  
_Just how blind I've been_  
_Now I'm here blinking in the starlight_  
_Now I'm here suddenly I see_  
_Standing here it's all so clear_  
_I'm where I'm meant to be_

I gazed at the beautiful lights that light up the night sky and at that moment I felt free, I hadn't noticed that Gnomeo had disappeared somewhere.

_Juliet: And at last I see the light_  
_And it's like the fog has lifted_  
_And at last I see the light_  
_And it's like the sky is new_  
_And it's warm and real and bright_  
_And the world has somehow shifted_  
_All at once everything looks different_  
_Now that I see you_

I turned around to see Gnomeo was sitting next to me holding the most beautiful Cupid's arrow orchid I had ever seen! I t was white and had pink on the inside, Iv'e always wanted to see the flower but I never had the chance. He really is full of surprises.

'Hmm. I'm glad your here' I smiled and pulled out to lanterns to light up 'I was really hoping I'd see you tonight because I was so sad, But the thing is...I'm not sad any more, know what I mean?'

'I'm starting to' He smiled as I looked at him again and Just smiled

**Gnomeo pov:** My whole Life I've been mucking around with My friends and Playing the role of being a leader but more importantly I've been looking for the perfect girl. Once I saw Juliet I knew she was the one, This more than a crush, More than a like like, More than Love! I was gonna make her Mine and I ain't giving up, She was the one I wanted to be with but I couldn't bring myself to tell her! But something was telling to noght was the night I should. Just then she and I lit up the Lanterns and watched them float Into the sky.

_ Gnomeo:_ _All those days chasing down a daydream_  
_All those years living in a blur_  
_All that time never truly seeing_  
_Things, the way they were_  
_Now she's here shining in the starlight_  
_Now she's here suddenly I know_  
_If she's here it's crystal clear_  
_I'm where I'm meant to go_

I looked at her, Looking so sweet and innocent, Lifting up the lanterns that were floating down as she kept smiling at me. I couldn't hold It any longer, I grabbed her hand and held it tight, She looked at her and and then straight into my eyes, She had such beautiful emerald green eyes. She was so beautiful With her smile as i smiled Back. And both of us began singing together

_[Both]_  
_And at last I see the light_

_Gnomeo: And it's like the fog has lifted_

___[Both]_  
And at last I see the light

_Juliet: And it's like the sky is new_

___[Both]_  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted

Both of us were smiling and Gazing at each other, I was so In love with her right now, I knew form the moment I saw her...She was the one._  
_

**Juliet pov: **All this time, I've been worried about telling him i love him but he was feeling the exact same way, We continued to star at one another and were getting closer together.

_Both: All at once everything is different_  
_Now that I see you_

I held one side of his cheek and I could feel his hand placing my hair behind my ear as his other hand was around my waist, I placed one of my arms around his neck as he other hand was placed on his chest.

_Both: Now that I see you_

He pulled me closer to him as we shared Our first kiss! At that moment The red garden Light up some fireworks, (Its a good thing Mr Capulet and Mrs Montague were away) I kept Kissing my guy as the fireworks continued in the sky, We parted lips and just held each other close and looked at the Fireworks.

'Juliet?'

'Yes?'

'I love you' He sighed as I smiled so much, Now I new how he felt about me

'I love you too' I cried and kissed him once more, I spent most of my evening with Gnomeo, everyone in my garden would be drunk by now, Including My dad and Tybalt. (of course he doesn't surprise me) My Love and Myself were Leaning on the side of the Greenhouse just Gazing into the night sky and holding each other close.

'This is crazy' I sighed

'What is?' he asked

'This! You and me! What would our parents think of this?' I began panicking at this moment but Gnomeo kept me calm

'Jules, I don't care what they think, They can judge me all they want but that doesn't mean I'm gonna change the way I feel about you. Because I love you'

'But You say that because it hasn't happened'

'And that's what I'll do if it does happen'

'you really don't care what your family will think about you?'

'Why would i? I've got you haven't I?' He flirted

'Yes. Yes you do, So you better hold on to me' I flirted back

'Don't think I was ever going to let you go'

'This was truly the best Birthday gift ever' I smiled

'The orchid?' He asked

'No. You' I smiled as he kissed me once more. No I can see the light. It was Telling me to follow my heart and be with Gnomeo not caring what other people think, And here I was thinking our love won't last, But it will as long as I am fighting for it. He is the Love of my life.

I guess our love Isn't so **Tangled.**

**The End**

**And there You go! And once again, This Is for my darling Nana who I loved so much For the last 16 years of my life, You will be missed Nana and we all love you very much. Rest in peace :') And a big round Of applause for my Besties In all of the Fan-Fic world Mickey And Jazyy (WHOOP WHOOP) Well I'll be back But It'll be slow, I'm going To France On Sunday and What's sad is it's the day after my Nana's Funeral, But m,y dad was telling me she wouldn't want us to miss our holiday And I know he's right :) Anyway Let me know what you Guys think xxxxxxx You Rule I rule ;)**

**Penelope out :)  
**


End file.
